


Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

by PurplePrincessRocks (PurpleKiddoRocks)



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Dating in Secret, Dave Goodkind sucks, F/F, Fluff, Rachel has her bad moments in here, Regan is a bitch in here, Shelby is mega broken, Toni's foster family is actually gonna be mega awesome in here, Volleyball, and lots of happiness, because toni deserves an amazing family, but Toni will be there to help her along the way, but there will also be lots of fluff, i really dont know how to tag, its basically love at first sight, maybe alot, there is gonna be mild angst in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleKiddoRocks/pseuds/PurplePrincessRocks
Summary: There was an unspoken rule that went around Dawn High. Never date the enemy. Throughout her entire time there, Toni never once broke that rule. No one on the Volleyball team did.But when she meets the blonde good girl on the other team, she just knew that she had to have her.That part was the easiest, the hard part? Not having her teammates find out.Or that volleyball au no asked me to do but I had to do because it wouldn't get out of my mind.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

Toni's breathing was erratic as she stared at the floor. Her legs and arms were burning. She inhaled and exhaled quickly, she knew damn well she wasn't playing at her potential and it was because of that blondie on the other team. Toni lifted her head up a bit to look at the girl, number 3. She had blonde hair, green emerald eyes that Toni could just get absolutely lost in and she did during the beginning of the match. Which resulted in her getting a ball to the face, which hurt like hell. The number 4 on the other team was a strong hitter and seemed to have a good relationship with number 3. 

Number 3 sported on a white shirt, with their school logo in the middle and on the back the number 3 and the girl's last name below it. Goodkind. It made Toni hopeful because maybe the girl's personality was good and kind as well. She had on black shorts and her legs were nice and smooth and oh god, Toni couldn't stop the thoughts that were evading her mind. Sure all the girls on the other team wore the same thing but for some reason, it only looked amazingly hot on Goodkind. 

"Dude." She heard a voice hiss. "If you're not gonna play then you can just sit the fuck out." Toni's eyes looked up to meet Rachel, the ace on the team. 

Toni rolled her eyes at her. "I'm fine. I'm good, I can play." She took a deep breath to calm herself before staring right at the server. She watched as the girl threw the ball in the air, running then jumping and slamming the ball. Toni reacted quickly, stepping to the side a couple of times, getting her arms in position, and bringing it up to the setter. Nora got into position her hands in the air before setting it for one of the spikers. 

Leah took a couple of steps backward before running up and jumping in the air, her hand slamming the ball down on the other side. It didn't land though, because number 3 was right there in half a second as if she predicted the ball would go there. 

Toni's eyes watched the ball as it flew up in the air, her eyes quickly widened when saw that number 4 was already ready to spike the ball. The girl's hand made contact with the ball and it was gonna pass right by Toni's head, without second-guessing it she brought her right shoulder up in the air. 

"Fuck-" 

The ball connected with her shoulder but it went straight up to the audience. Toni rolled her eyes and she brought her left hand to her shoulder. Why were those two girls freakishly good. 

"Well," Fatin started. "We're getting fucked in the ass by a 10-inch dildo." 

Toni couldn't help but agree. 

"Give it to me next time." She heard Rachel exclaim to Nora. "I had a good chance-" 

Nora shook her head. "They're watching you. Number 3 is just quick on her feet." 

"I still have a better chance." Rachel hissed out loud. "Leah can barely make it past the blockers-" 

"Hey!" 

"Fatin is fucking useless-" 

Fatin rolled her eyes.

"And fucking Toni is too busy in her own fucking head to even play." 

Toni squinted her eyes. "Dude you need to calm the fuck down."

Rachel walked up to her. "It's like I'm the only one here who's actually fucking trying and who even fucking cares." 

Toni blocked out the girl's voice and stared at number 3. The blonde was looking down at the floor, sweat dripping down her forehead. The girl's head slowly rose up and their eyes met. The blonde tilted her head to the side and gave her a sweet smile and a wave of her hand. Toni's eyes widened, a blush creeping up to her cheeks before she turned away. She heard the whistle resuming the game. 

Toni had no idea why the blonde was affecting her this much. This had never happened before but then again there was never a girl as pretty as the blonde before. Her eyes widened as she heard the yell of one of her teammates, the ball was coming towards the corner of their side but it was still inside the box. 

Toni pushed her feet towards it as she dived her hand outwards to reach the ball. Her hand connected with the ball, the ball going up towards the air. Toni rolled on the floor roughly. Fatin quickly ran over to her, twisting her body in the air bringing her hands up, and setting the ball for Rachel. 

The whistle blew indicating they got a point. Fatin helped Toni up. "Good job, whore." 

Toni chuckled at her. "Thanks, bitch." 

Rachel rolled her eyes at the two. "See? Only needed a bit of yelling to get you guys to actually move those bodies of yours." 

She got into her position, legs bent, hands on her knees. She saw number 3 look at her and once again there was a smile on her face.

Toni's body fell on the floor in sheer exhaustion. Her team had managed to catch up a bit but they had still lost. She got up telling her teammates that she was gonna go to the restroom. She got into the room and turned the sink on before splashing water on her face. Her face was covered in sweat and a shade of red covered her face, arms, and legs. Even though they had lost it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had managed to do some pretty good saves. 

She washed her hands and made her way to the door and opened it. She closed it behind her and watched as the other team made their way out of the school with their gear. Number 3 and 4 were towards the back talking and each other and laughing and Toni couldn't help but smile at it. 

Toni watched the 3 on the girl's back become smaller and smaller and the brunette couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever see the blonde again. She wanted to be friends with her. Scratch that, Toni wanted to be more than friends with the girl. Take the blonde out on dates, make her feel like a princess but something in the back of her mind told her that it couldn't happen. 

She had a tendency to destroy anything and everything good that happened to her. She was a walking time bomb and she knew no one wanted that as a girlfriend. She didn't want to girl to be careful around her as if anything she would say would tick the brunette off. She didn't want the blonde to be scared in the relationship. 

Nothing good ever lasted with her. So Toni took and deep breath and walked in the opposite direction. 

She thought back to the relationship she had fucked up last year. She was dating Regan. In the beginning, it was good. More than good, it was absolutely amazing. Toni was happy, so happy being with her. A happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time but Regan had cheated on her, with some girl on the cheer team. 

She had cried for days, distanced herself from volleyball and her friends and nothing good had happened to her since. 

Toni stopped walking and looked behind her again to see if the team was there but they were gone, probably outside hopping onto their bus. In a split second, Toni turned around and sprinted down the hallway, and pushed the door open with her momentum. Their number 3 and number 4 heading up on the steps of the bus. 

_Fuck._

"Wait!" 

It seemed like number 3 was the only one that heard her scream, and the girl slowly turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw the fast figure approaching before there was a twinkle in her eyes. She turned her body around and let out a soft giggle when the figure stopped right in front of her, on the step below hers. "Hi there." The blonde spoke up. 

Toni looked at the girl, inhaling and exhaling sharply but there was a smile on her face. "Hi." 

The blonde grinned at her and Toni couldn't help but smile more at it. "You had some pretty good dives back there." 

"Thanks." Toni chuckled. "I'm good at hurting myself." The blonde laughed loudly. "You were very good though. What's your name?" 

The Texan's grin only seemed to increase. "Shelby. Shelby Goodkind." 

"Toni Shalifoe." Toni then coughed, taking her phone out of her pockets. "Can I have your number?" They quickly exchanged numbers once the driver coughed at them and told them to hurry up, causing Toni to roll her eyes but had a small smile on her face.

Shelby smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "See you." She whispered before swiftly turned around and heading into the bus. Toni smiled and stepped off the bus and walked back into the school, a finger touching the place where Shelby's lips touched.

. . .

**leave your thoughts down in the comments :D**

**also ive never played volleyball but i love watching it so if along this story i fuck something up please tell me lol**


End file.
